I Fear Thunder
by GoddessLD
Summary: One-shot. Sakura is scared of thunders, meaning she can't sleep by herself. So, he helps her. SakuraxSyaoran


I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
I Fear Thunder  
  
It's been years since the card capturing days, and Kinomoto Sakura had matured. She had overcome many of her fears however, there were some things that she will always be scared of. They included ghosts and...  
  
Sakura winced when she heard the loud sound from outside.  
  
Thunder.  
  
Sakura buried herself beneath her blankets, trying to shut out the loud roars and bright flashes from outside. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep in a thunder storm by herself. So, she left her room and quietly sneaked into her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo's, room. Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Takashi were over at Tomoyo's house to work on a project.  
  
So anyway, Sakura went into Tomoyo's room and gentle shook her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.... Tomoyo-chan!" she whispered. Tomoyo started to wake up.  
  
"Mhmmmmm What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said with a tired voice. Sakura, hearing that tired voice, bit her lips. She didn't want to make her friend tired but she couldn't sleep alone either. After debating this matter in her head, she finally made a decision.  
  
"It's nothing Tomoyo-chan. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Mnn.. Ok... Good night Sakura-chan," Tomoyo mumbled as she fell asleep. Sakura sighed and sneaked out of Tomoyo's room.  
  
'Tomoyo-chan worked so much on the project. She, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu worked the hardest. I can't bear to wake them up. Sigh. I guess I'll just try to sleep alone.' She thought as she walked towards her room. However, a loud thunder stopped her in her track as she cringed at the sound and leaned on a wall for support. Even after it became quiet, Sakura didn't move. She was too scared.  
  
'It was nights like these where ghosts come out the most, right? Oh great. Now how am I going to go back to my room?'  
  
Just then, she heard a flush from the door next to where she was sitting. Sakura panicked. What if it was a ghost??  
  
Out of the bathroom came Syaoran, dressed in his green pajamas. Syaoran, at first, didn't notice Sakura at all. But, when he heard a whimper from her direction, he spotted her, sitting alone in the hall with her back to the wall.  
  
"Sakura?" The addressed girl cautiously looked up to see Syaoran's eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked. Syaoran just pointed to the bathroom. "Oh," she said, embarrassed that she thought he was a ghost.  
  
"What are you doing here??" he asked. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Um.. Umm... I couldn't sleep so I just came out for some fresh air. Then I felt tired so I sat down. I guess I dozed off," Sakura lied. Syaoran lifted one of his eyebrows, studying her.  
  
"That's... a lie," he declared, "Why are you here REALLY?" Sakura sighed. No one can fool the future head of the Li clan, can they?  
  
"Ok ok. I was scared. You know. The loud thunder. The flashes through the window. I'm scared, ok? And I don't think I can sleep by myself."  
  
"Why don't you just sleep with Daidouji-san?"  
  
"She worked so hard today. I don't want to bother her. And that goes for Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu. They're all so tired. By the way, DON'T you DARE suggest I ask Yamazaki-kun if I can sleep with him." Syaoran laughed when Sakura warned him about Yamazaki.  
  
"I won't, I won't." Then, they both sighed.  
  
"What should I do?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment then turned around so Sakura couldn't see his blush.  
  
"Y-you can sleep with m-me," Syaoran said, stuttering. Sakura looked surprised for a moment, then smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran-kun! You're so understanding!! That is... if you don't think I'm a nuisance..." she said, obviously not noticing the blush that stained Syaoran's cheeks.  
  
"N-no. Not at all!" the blushing boy quickly said.  
  
"Ok then!"  
  
So the two headed for Syaoran's room. There, Sakura and Syaoran laid on the bed, not too close but not too far either.  
  
Sakura smiled. She felt so safe and protected. She could barely remember that Syaoran was next to her, which made the bed feel like the bed in her room, however, when she did remember that he was there, next to her, Sakura was given the comfort she needed. Soon, Sakura fell into blissful sleep just after whispering...  
  
"Good night Syaoran-kun... and thank you..."  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura's soft voice and turned his head to look at her. She looked peaceful and calm. Syaoran, himself, felt serene looking at the girl. Soon, he fell asleep, next to the person he loved.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! TOMOYO-CHAN!! SAKURA-CHAN IS GONE!!!" A loud voice shouted in the morning. Tomoyo snapped open her eyes and she quickly ran out of her room.  
  
"Sakura-chan is GONE?!" Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi were all anxiously waiting for the Daidouji heiress. They nodded meekly when she asked them the question. Tomoyo looked at them and noticed that someone else wasn't here too.  
  
"Where.. Is... Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Then, everyone went to Syaoran's room to find Sakura and Syaoran on the same bed sleeping peacefully. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight and they all grinned.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Where's your camera?" asked Chiharu. Everyone's eyes glinted evilly.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stirred from their sleep when they thought they heard some clicking and laughing noises. The sight that greeted them... got them very scared. Chiharu was taking photos of them while Tomoyo video taped them. The rest stood around laughing.  
  
"H-hoe?" Sakura whimpered. Then, Takashi came forward to them.  
  
"Did you know that when two people sleep together on the same bed, they-"  
  
"DON'T SCARE THEM." Chiharu interrupted, hitting Takashi on the head.  
  
Then, Tomoyo smiled sweetly at the two. Too sweetly. "I have everything on tape! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! Now... I should send a copy to Sakura- chan's brother... Hiragizawa-kun... Tsukishiro-san..."  
  
"HOE!??!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
The End  
  
...Right. I was going to end it before the morning came but I just decided to add it. I'm not sure what people call other people (like.. does Sakura call Syaoran, Syaoran-kun?) so I guessed. Anyway. Surprisingly, I did a CCS fanfiction... It's been forever. Idea came when there were like... storms every night and the thunder would be REALLY loud and it looks like people are taking pictures because of the flashes. I was scared too!  
  
GoddessLD  
  
PS : ...Nothing happened during the night. NOTHING. They're young! 


End file.
